Memoirs of a Pirate Queen
by BlackBessSparrow
Summary: Elizabeth's life is torn upside down by a new arrival which could change her new life in England. JE hints of WE
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on the characters in the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy. Disney owns all rights to them. I have just borrowed them. Please do not copy any ideas within this story, that is called plagiarism and its illegal.

Memoirs of a Pirate Queen.

Chapter 1

Portsmouth Naval Dockyard. England. Summer 1750

The woman sighed as she slowly raised herself out of the chair and made her way over to the open window. Her granddaughter's lilting voice could be heard singing a song that Elizabeth often found brought back memories of a life long gone. A small wistful smile graced her features as a silent tear rolled down her face.

The pirate's song Elizabeth remembered. That song from her childhood. That song sung drunkenly on a Caribbean beach. That song she had sung on a ship. A song she later taught her child who in turn taught his own daughter. Her son, now a grown man with a family of his own. How ironic Elizabeth thought that if the Royal Navy knew of the family's involvement in piracy would they have let them live within the Royal dock, or even let him serve as an officer on board a naval warship?

A whirlwind of skirts and dark curly hair came hurtling through the door that led from garden to the house bringing Elizabeth back to the present.

'Grand-mama. Did you hear me sing the song? I got all the words right this time and sung it all the way through. Papa taught it to me again before he went away to sea. When is coming back Grand-mama? Why can't girls go to sea? It's a silly rule.' The youngest member of the household asked.

Elizabeth smiled down at her granddaughters upturned face. In that young girl's face she could see herself at that age. Fascinated by stories of the sea and frustrated that ladies were not allowed to sail as crew, passengers yes, as long as they kept out the way. The older woman replied with a smile 'Indeed I did hear you sing it. I can remember singing that song when I was your age travelling from England over to Jamaica.'

'You lived in Jamaica?' Caroline asked with an eager look on her face. 'Where there used to be lots of pirates?'

Caroline like her Grandmother at that age had also it seemed inherited an unhealthy curiosity in all things pirate.

Elizabeth chuckled. Her sub-conscious self desperately telling her to end this conversation. It could lead to all sorts of secrets unwittingly coming forth. She would never betray the man she once held and loved above all others. The problem being that Caroline had read all the stories surrounding his legend, and had heard of this man. Elizabeth had managed to evade the questions for several years and not to scream from the top of her lungs. 'These are just stories, you do not know the man. I did.'

Now though she was getting older and she dearly wanted to stop these stories and let her have her memories and share the truth with her family. With her husband gone, she pondered: _what did it matter anyway?_

Eventually Elizabeth answered her Granddaughters question 'Yes I lived in Jamaica. How would you like to hear the story of a lady pirate who had all sorts of adventures on the sea?'

The little girl jumped up and down with excitement oblivious to the torment whispered in Elizabeth's eyes. The pair of them huddled together on the settee and began listening to the stories from grandmothers past.

Elizabeth enjoyed going over the times she had shared with her lover, husband and friend. She just wished she could put the legends straight. Most of Elizabeth's family in England knew nothing of her previous live as a wife of a pirate. They all put down the stories Elizabeth told to a good imagination and an art in telling stories. Little did they realise the pirate blood coursing through their veins with every beat of their hearts.

Elizabeth had enchanted young Caroline with the tales and now the child was softly snoring and in a dreamland not dissimilar to the ones Elizabeth slept in even now. Although hers were more horrific and real as she had lived through watching the man she loved hung, escaped with his child and carried across an ocean to restart a new life under a new name. A life she couldn't truly settle in, but a life with her child and new husband safe.

To be continued…………


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer... The charactures belong to Disney... shame, but hey!

Memoirs of a Pirate Queen.

Chapter 2

The sound of the dockyard coming to life for another day filtered through the open window causing Elizabeth to drift away from her dream. The dreams that continually haunted her gave her a chance to remember and relive another life where the tragic ending had never come to fruition.

Rolling over in the bed Elizabeth, in her still semi-conscious state, could almost imagine that the man she truly loved would be there beside her. However, as she opened her eyes and took in the emptiness beside her reality struck. Closing her eyes tightly against the truth she went back over the dream she had last night. This one involved her first husband seeing their child and their family living aboard their ship without any threat or fear hanging over them. Their child - hers and Jack's. He never lived to see his first-born. She could remember the argument with her father, pleading with him to allow Jack that one right before he was sentenced to death. She had named him Thomas William. Jack had insisted that the child not bear his name for fear of the East India Company and the British Empire hunting her down and doing the same to her once she had given birth. The government at the time held no qualms hanging a woman, but they would wait until she had had her child.

Their son was now a lieutenant in the Royal Navy. Ironic really, she thought. Thomas William, a pirate's child now a member of His Majesty's Navy. A child created by one man, but raised by another.

After a time she knew that her responsibility as mistress of the house meant rising from her memories of Jack and continue as if she was not feeling battered and broken.

Rubbing her eyes in a feeble attempt to erase her morbid thoughts, Elizabeth gazed around her room. Her eyes settled on a necklace on the table a simple silver chain with a black pearl. That necklace was one of the few things Jack had actually purchased as opposed to steal, or as he often put it: _borrowed without permission._ Elizabeth chuckled as she thought of him saying those words. Sitting up she picked up the chain and held the pearl tightly in her hand.

Taking a deep breath she knew the time had come to tell Thomas the truth behind his parentage. A rumour that had been found to hold substance had been flooding over the area regarding who was taking over the Admiralty office in Portsmouth. Elizabeth hoped she would never have to face this person again in her lifetime. This individual could easily stir up the murky waters of her past.

Elizabeth's first instinctive reaction was to turn and run when she heard the rumour was true. The adrenaline rush ebbed away, then she heard a whispering voice in her mind '_Lizzie luv, you ashamed of what we had? You gonna run like a coward, or stand your ground like the pirate lass that you are?_'

Over the years both she and Will deliberated when would be the best time. How do you tell someone that the man who raised you is not in fact your father? Then the questions would really start as Thomas would then, understandably so, would demand to know who is real father was. The years went by, and then one day Thomas announced that he wanted to join the Navy. That was the final nail in the coffin Elizabeth thought. _I dare not tell him now_.

Today was the day that her previous life could be exposed. Her already shaky reputation in the town was about to be potentially shattered along with Thomas' belief in his parents background.

Thomas was coming home today, although probably not for long, it was enough. It had to be enough. He was her only physical link she had left of Jack. She had often thought it amusing that he had also felt the call of the sea, although unlike his father he had gone about it by lawful means.

Her maid Sarah came quietly into her room bringing Elizabeth's reverie to an end.

'Miss Caroline is eager to see her father. She has been bouncing around the house since first light.' Sarah spoke. The maid pottered around the room and started to pull open drawers and cupboards reaching into them and pulling out items of clothing.

Elizabeth smiled at the image of Caroline desperate to go down to the dock. Then the constant chitchat and interference from the maid going through her things started to grate on her nerves.

'Sarah. I am more than capable of choosing what to wear and prepare myself for the day.' Elizabeth got out of bed and moved over to her dresser and started to brush her hair. She knew the maid would probably sulk over Elizabeth asserting her independence, but this was one of those things that made her feel trapped. Elizabeth attempted to lighten the mood in the room 'I suppose I had better get dressed and take her down there.'

She heard Sarah gasp behind her and before she had time to check what she was saying to her mistress 'Mrs Turner. Surely you do not intend to go there on your own?'

'No, I will have Caroline with me.' Elizabeth spoke. Getting more frustrated that she couldn't get ready in peace she started to walk around the room. 'Is there anything else Sarah?'

The maid realising that she was essentially being asked to leave stuttered her reply and left her mistress to continue to face the day.

The morning was edging its inevitable way towards afternoon. Elizabeth and Caroline were now waiting at the Royal dock for a particular ships arrival. Elizabeth could make out the three masted ship coming upriver. The crew of the HMS Anson were getting ready to throw her lines ashore. Men were hauling on the braces and sheets to swing the yards around to better catch the little wind coming off the Solent. As the wind was coming up river Elizabeth began to hear a voice that made her heart quicken and a smile form on her lips. He was home, her son. She looked down at Caroline and could see the same look etched on the young child's face.

She watched with a well-trained eye as the ship was brought alongside and the gangway lowered. A voice from her past came suddenly to her mind as she was watching. '_Couldn't do it better me'self_.' The voice whispered and then as quickly as the whisper came, it left again causing Elizabeth to shiver despite the summer sun.

The ship was alive with the hustle and bustle onboard as everyone from cabin boy to captain ensured all was in order prior to be being granted a few hours precious shore-leave. She watched a man of average height, deep brown eyes and thick black hair tied back from his face making his way around the deck.

A voice beside her brought her out of her reverie. 'Grand-mama. Is that Papa?'

Taking hold of her hand she smiled at Caroline and softly whispered 'Yes. Come on let us go meet him off the ship.'

The crowd alongside the ship was growing by the second. Women wanting to entice the sailors away, traders selling their wares, carrying on regardless of the fact the marines of the ships fleet were there.

Elizabeth came to an abrupt halt making Caroline gasp and look up in curiosity as to why her Grandmother had suddenly stopped. All Caroline could see was a man walking down the gangway and walking towards them. Elizabeth knew that man; it was the man who had sentenced Jack to death all those years ago. It was too late both she and Caroline had been spotted by the gentleman.

He had an evil sly grin plastered on his features fully aware that Elizabeth would not expect him to be walking towards her. _So_, he thought, _she got away_. He had heard rumours along the lines that her father knew she was with child and pleaded with the authorities to let her go. They obviously had, judging by her appearance on the quayside. He had also during the voyage been talking to some of the men onboard, in particular a certain lieutenant who for some reason reminded him of someone from the past. Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and held her head high and waited for the man to come and make some remark. Her heart rate was speeding up and the bile was rising from her stomach to her throat. She vowed that she would not cry, or scream. She was, she reminded herself, a pirate's wife, and should show no fear on the outside.

The smirk got broader as he came level to her. 'So. What name do you use now? Swann, Sparrow, Turner? I have had the privilege of sailing with your son, a fine sailor. He obviously didn't inherit that from his father. Whichever man holds claim over that title.' Norrington spoke dangerously quietly.

Elizabeth could feel her hand stinging with the effort it took not to slap him. Taking a deep breath she replied calmly, refusing to use his title, knowing it would rile him more if she used his first name. 'Don't ever forget James, you too were once on the wrong side of the law. It seems however you lost your backbone for it and with your tail between your legs slithered your way back to serve in the Navy. How did you get your title back any way?'

He laughed. 'What word would that be then that you claim I was once?' He leant closer to Elizabeth 'pirate perhaps is the word you are looking for. I wonder, did you ever get your brand?' James Norrington reached out to make a grab for Elizabeth's wrist when he thought better of it.

She looked at him with all her defiance of old. 'My family is no concern of yours Commodore.'

'Really?' he went to walk away, but before he left he turned back 'oh, and its Vice-Admiral if you don't mind' Norrington looked Elizabeth up and down she could see his lips form the word 'pirate' before turning and walking away towards the Admiralty office.

Elizabeth took deep lungfuls of the Portsmouth air attempting to calm down and stop the shaking that was now trying to take over her body. She could also feel the prickling of tears forming. The overwhelming urge to scream, rant and rage at Norrington's back was on the increase. A child's voice sliced through her anger stopping her from carrying out her actions.

'Who was that man who upset you Grand-mama?' Caroline innocently enquired.

Elizabeth was almost back to her normal self. Although the memory of a man hanging formed in front of her eyes and refused to leave. All those memories of hurt and pain came flooding back as if it were yesterday. Sadly she answered her 'No-one of importance. Come on we need to find your Papa.'

Neither Caroline nor Elizabeth had heard the approach of Lieutenant Turner. He almost chuckled as he said 'Mother. How you can say that. He did the Merchant fleets around the Caribbean a great service by ridding the area of pirates and allowing trade and commerce to flourish without fear of pilfering thieves.'

His humour disappeared as he looked upon his mother's haunted face. Thomas' stomach lurched as he became aware of a look upon her face he had not seen in years, not since he said he was to join the Navy. The thoughts he had kept hidden for years began to resurface from deep down where he kept them buried and hadn't paid them much attention again until now. Occasionally when he was younger he wondered why his parents evaded the subject of his early years and why his mother didn't talk about her family in Port Royal.

'Mother?' he asked gently placing a hand softly on her arm.

Shrugging him off she placed Caroline's hand in his. Elizabeth looked at him. Those eyes watched her with rapid concern growing in them. She had to get away and have time to think what to do next. The sights and sounds from all those years ago were rushing back and she needed time to think of what to do next. Elizabeth turned and walked away from her family. The same thoughts going through her mind over and over again as she placed one foot in front of the other. Before she realised she had walked along the shoreline and was now on the outskirts of the city looking towards the mouth of the Solent and in the distance would be the Isle of Wight and beyond that…. Freedom.

Freedom. That word Jack was so fond of. For a time she had it too, but then fate intervened.

Elizabeth watched the sea and tried to get some form of coherent thought. She knew she would have a lot of explaining to do to Thomas. Tonight and the ensuing days would reopen her barely concealed heartache. To go over and grieve again was something she didn't want to have to face, but it was necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is pure fiction and is based on the characters in the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy. Disney owns the characters and I own the others.

Memoirs of a Pirate Queen.

Chapter 3

Dusk was rapidly enveloping Portsmouth in a misty haze. Elizabeth Turner had spent several hours sitting on the beach looking out to the horizon dreading what she knew had to be done. The air had grown damp and was clinging to her face, disguising the tears slowly coursing down her face. Elizabeth had been oblivious to this and the small stones and pebbles that were now making their presence known by digging into her skin.

She had formulated arguments in her mind for and against telling Thomas the facts. On reflection though Elizabeth knew that she would much rather tell him from her own lips rather than him hearing it via her bitter and twisted ex-fiancée.

Brushing the sand off her skirt she slowly rose and walked back home. Thinking of her now grown child made her remember him when his was younger and before that a babe in arms. Sighing at the memories she wondered what Jack would make of all this. Knowing him he would brush it off, smirk his gold-toothed smile and say he had a plan. Another memory rushed into her minds eye; the day she told Jack she was expecting.

The conversation Elizabeth could remember practically word for word. It was a perfect day for sailing, just the right amount of wind to make the Pearl list slightly to port with everything bar the royals flying. He had been standing at his beloved ships helm plotting their next raid. Jack had called her over and offered her his flask of rum. She could remember drinking some hoping that it stayed where it should for five minutes and leaning on him for support whispering in his ear that she thought she might be pregnant. Elizabeth thought he might decide to drop her off at the next port and never be seen again, or least show some signs of anger or panic. Instead, he turned and beamed the biggest smile pulling her close and looked so proud and happy.

That was the side to Jack that people never saw. Underneath that bravado of a man of legend calling himself _Captain _Jack Sparrow, there was someone who needed to feel valued… loved. The picture currently displayed on the quarterdeck of the Black Pearl was a man being happy with his girl and now potentially his child. Elizabeth felt another tear slowly make its way down her cheek.

A few weeks later it would all be over. He would be gone, taken, captured and the legend extinguished forever. She would be leaving the area at the insistence of her father.

Elizabeth realised she was almost at her front door, wiping the tears away she took a step closer drawing a deep breath she entered the house ready to tell Thomas about his family.

'There you are Mrs Turner.' Jacquianne the Turners housekeeper looked relieved as she spoke. 'The young master has been beside himself. He was about to go over to the Admiralty office to inform them you were missing.' Jacquianne busied herself putting Elizabeth's coat away that she didn't see the worried look on the older woman's face.

Terror filled Elizabeth's heart. 'He was going to do what? Please tell me he never went there?' she could hear her voice getting louder at the fear that Thomas had gone over to seek Norrington out to help him search for her. She could almost envisage Norrington's reaction of Thomas' news that his mother had done a vanishing act.

Jacquianne turned around and faced her mistress. Concern and intrigue flitting in her eyes. 'No. If you hadn't returned within another hour he was going to go and fetch him.'

The relief flooded over Elizabeth like a gentle rain after her words that he hadn't gone. 'I need to speak to Thomas.'

Not giving the housekeeper a chance to answer she made her way to the parlour where she thought Thomas might be. Opening the door she heard a chair scrape across the floorboards and rushing footsteps making their way closer. The door opened wider and she was enveloped in a bundle of eight-year-old energy.

'Caroline. I only went for a walk. Why don't you go and get ready for bed whilst I talk to your Papa?' Elizabeth gently pushed Caroline towards the stairs. She did a double take as she realised Thomas was standing there now. He looked so anxious that she couldn't resist placing her hand softly against his cheek. You have no idea how much like your father you look like she mused.

Thomas held his mothers hand and led her to a chair before turning around to talk to her. 'Mother. Where have you been? Walking around a dockyard in daylight is dangerous enough, but a woman alone at dusk, is well, its not right. Anything could of befallen you.' He suddenly stopped as he realised he was shouting at her. That look from earlier was back on her face as well as something else. A glint of determination and steel was reflected from Elizabeth's eyes at Thomas's words.

Standing up Elizabeth walked towards the fireplace and turned back to him. 'Thomas. Please understand what I am about to tell you. It is not a fabrication. This is real.' She looked across to Thomas who now had begun to pale. 'I really do not know how to explain or where to start, but those stories I have enchanted both you and Caroline with over the years are true. They are based in fact and reality, harsh inescapable reality. There are valid reasons why I do not trust that man Norrington. His crony Beckett is probably loitering around too. Heaven help me if he is.' Her voice was cracking with emotion as she spoke to him.

Elizabeth walked back towards Thomas. She continued; her voice becoming quieter as the moment was drawing near when Thomas would know. 'Please Thomas do not hate me for what I am about to tell you. I just need you to listen; you will probably not like the truth, nor understand. Will faced the same truth, and it hurt him for ages until he learnt to deal with it and accept the facts.'

'Mother are you alright? Perhaps you should sit down. You have been out in the sun all day.' Thomas instinctively knew that his world was about to disintegrate and shatter into pieces. He sincerely hoped that his Mother was being dramatic, but her expression seemed to contradict that notion.

Thomas waited for his world to fall apart, almost like watching a glass slowly falling to the floor and no way of stopping its ultimate fate he pondered.

Elizabeth smiled weakly at her son and shook her head. 'I will do in a moment. I just need to gather my thoughts and think best how to explain.' She walked over to the cabinet that contained glass decanters of brandy. She poured herself a large brandy and drunk it in one swift mouthful. Elizabeth was tempted to chuckle when she heard Thomas gasp behind her in shock.

Taking another glass from the cabinet she poured another for herself and one for Thomas. 'I think we both need to sit down somewhere more comfortable.' Elizabeth spoke as she walked from the drinks cabinet towards the sofa.

Thomas took the offered glass from his mother and sat opposite her whilst trying to formulate coherent thoughts in his mind. He had an inkling from his past musings that something in his family didn't quite fit the middle class Turner family. What little family they had always seemed to be muttering in hushed voices when he was younger, the occasional glance or comment hadn't gone completely unnoticed.

'As I said a moment ago I have reasons why I do not like Admiral Norrington.' Taking a deep breath Elizabeth thought; _this is it. I am about to break mine and Jack's son's heart_. She continued 'do you know where I grew up?' Elizabeth wanted to see what Thomas maybe subconsciously knew about her past.

Thomas looked puzzled, but replied. 'From what I can remember you telling me you went to live in Jamaica when your father became Governor of the island before that you lived in London.'

She softly said 'yes I did grow up there. What else do you know?'

'You met my father on your voyage over there. He was found overboard from a burning merchant ship. Pirates had set it adrift and ablaze. You two got to know each other over the years and eventually fell in love and got married.' Thomas looked embarrassed by saying the last part, but that was he really knew about his parents. He looked at her quizzically. He pondered on what she said earlier. Those stories, were not fake, they were fact. The cogs were now whirring in his imagination. All sorts of thoughts came to jostle to be spoken first.

Thomas looked at his mother and for once he really didn't know what to say. Eventually he asked a simple question that shook Elizabeth to the core. The question she knew would come one day, and that day was here. She could hear her heart thumping louder and the whooshing of blood in her ears was becoming deafening.

This time he asked more forcibly 'Was Will Turner my real father?'

Elizabeth looked down at the simple gold band around her ring finger of her left hand. The ring Will had given her on their rushed wedding day. She then thought about the ring in her jewellery box that Jack gave her on their wedding day. Slowly she began to speak aloud for the first time in twenty-eight years the secret that would now be revealed. All she could do was hope that her son would keep it to himself and not hand her over to the port authorities.

'Thomas. The man who you knew as your father was a friend from my childhood. You are right I first met him when the ship I was aboard picked him from the sea. The man who is your genuine father I met when I was eighteen. We actually hated each other, but through a series of events we fell in love. We married when I was twenty-one. I was widow by the time I was twenty-three.'

He looked at her in shock and disbelief. 'Who was he? My real father?' Thomas asked quietly with a hint of menace in his voice.

Elizabeth smiled at the remembrance of her first husband rushing back in a whirl of emotions. Slowly she shook her head and taking another gulp of her drink. Taking a deep breath she looked up at the man before her. 'Your father was Jack Sparrow.'

The sound of a glass being slammed onto a table followed by the thud of footsteps crashing across the room could be heard. 'Mother. Are you telling me I am a bastard and a bloody pirates one at that? I highly doubt your first marriage was a legal one.' He added spitefully.

The chill in Thomas' voice broke her heart. Elizabeth went from shock to the instant defence of her lost first husband. 'You might not like it Thomas William Turner but you are the son of a pirate. You were raised by pirates. For your information you were conceived in wedlock. My marriage to Captain Jack Sparrow was completely legal. Next time you go over to Port-de-Paix check the churches marriage register.' The fight briefly went out of her. Grief and memories coming to taunt her.

The atmosphere in the room became chilled and anticipation was hanging thick in the air. Neither individual willing to speak in case it irrevocably changed the situation for the worse.

'But' Thomas started to speak, the words though would not come out of his mouth 'He was a pirate, and sailed in the Caribbean. Those stories you enthral us with, are just that, fiction, not real, made-up call them what you will mother. Fantasy.' Reality of the situation crept across his mind. Thomas stopped speaking and looked across at Elizabeth. Silently pleading that she was fabricating all of this. His brain was trying frantically to seize on anything that would make this conversation seem as if it were not happening. He wanted to believe it was another of his mother's stories, but the grief in her eyes and the way she was talking of this pirate captain made it real. 'Was he really the son of Captain Sparrow?' he deliberated.

Elizabeth could see the anguish and pain in her son's eyes and it broke her heart, but she realised that sometimes you have to hurt those you love to make them see the truth of a situation.

'Thomas how can I prove this to you? Norrington guessed earlier today at the quayside. I am sure there are many sailors who you have sailed with since you joined the Navy that wonder why you look so familiar.' Elizabeth knew that the only possible way that Thomas may start to see the truth was to show her a mark that she kept hidden.

The young man began to stare out of the window into the night. 'Mother. I wish I could understand all that you are telling me. As for a way you could prove I am this persons child I really do not know.' He sat back down on the chair he had recently vacated. Thomas sat with his eyes looking at the floor.

Finally after an eternity of minutes Elizabeth spoke to him. She reached out to hold onto him, but he wrenched his arm away as if he might contract some unknown disease from her. Trying to hold back the tears she spoke 'I am sure you have heard of how the East India Trading Company marks those found to be practising in piracy.' Elizabeth briefly looked into Thomas' eyes before flinching and turning away.

'There is a reason why I always wear something over my right arm. I was branded when they caught Jack. They were going to hang me with him, but I was carrying you. The courts along with my father and Jack pleaded that I be allowed to be freed. They wouldn't free me, but they decided to wait until after you were born and then do to me what they did to Jack. They branded me so that I would always be reminded of my alleged sin. I can remember thinking how am I likely to forget you are about to hang my husband and kill my child's father.'

Elizabeth had finished speaking, her voice sounded creaky with pent-up emotion. Slowly she unbuttoned the sleeve of her dress. Revealing a mark. A letter 'P'. Marking the bearer as a pirate.

Thomas watched his mother. He wanted to believe that there would be nothing there, but no, there it was, the proof. He saw his mother look up to his face. Thomas could see that she was finding this as difficult as he was trying to take it all in. He could feel his emotions spin from betrayal, to hate, to anger and even grief for not knowing his real father. That last emotion was the final straw he had to get out. Almost without a backward glance he stood and walked out of the room. Grabbing his coat he stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him as he made his way out into the Portsmouth night.

Watching her son look so hurt and torn finally made Elizabeth fall over the edge. The tears and grief that had been welling up for twenty-eight years spilled over. She made no effort to move. The thought that she had driven her son away was the now over whelming emotion. All she wanted was to make him perhaps understand any comments that might get thrown his way now Norrington was in town. Instead it looked as if it had gone wrong and she had hurt the one who never deserved that. Silently she pleaded to Jack. 'Help me Jack. I can't do this anymore.'


	4. Chapter 4

This story is pure fiction and is based on the characters in the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy. Disney owns the characters and I own the others.

**Thanks to all those who have reviwed!**

Memoirs of a Pirate Queen.

Chapter 4.

After hearing the truth of his parentage her son had stormed off into the night. Now she really was alone. All she could do was hope that once he had thought things through he would come back. Thomas might not forgive, but she had the belief he would come home. After all his daughter was here. The tears that had been silently falling now begun to cease leaving a silvery trail down her face. Taking a deep breath she rose to her feet and walked towards her room to wash her face and check on her Granddaughter.

She found Caroline curled up on top of the covers clutching a book. Slowly Elizabeth walked over to the sleeping child and sat at the edge of the bed. The rest of the unshed tears began to form at the corners of her tired brown eyes. She looked upon her Granddaughter with a sense of pride tinged almost with guilt. The young sleeping Turner was the identical image of her father Elizabeth mused. This image conjured up an image of Thomas' natural father. Elizabeth wondered what he would of made of his son and grandchild. A whimsical smile briefly played on the older woman's face as she tried to imagine Jack as an older man settled down into land and family life.

Could he of done it? A voice pondered at the back of her mind. Could a man so attached to the sea leave all that behind and become one with the land all for the love of a woman?

Elizabeth was deep in thought contemplating over those questions that had plagued her for years. She had loved Will, but it was never the heart-skipping, all consuming love that she had felt with Jack.

Caroline shuffled in her sleep knocking against Elizabeth's legs causing her to stop her thoughts and come back to the present. The child didn't wake, but did let go of the book she had clutched in her young hands. With tentative fingers she reached down and picked up the book. She wasn't completely surprised by the books title or theme. Pirates.

Elizabeth closed the book resolutely shutting it in the hope that intrigue into reading the tales would not over come her. Placing a soft kiss into the child's thick dark hair Elizabeth crept from the room. She made her way to her own bedroom without realising the book was still firmly clenched in her grasp. Sitting down on the large bed she looked at the cover of the book and then at the old wooden sea chest hidden in the corner. That chest held so many secrets of her past. Elizabeth was still surprised that she had been allowed to reclaim it, but they had allowed her. A fact of which she was eternally grateful for.

Curiosity eventually overcame her and she tentatively opened the well-thumbed front cover. Like many of the books from her own childhood this one told the tales of the most famous pirates of the time, although in a more romanticised version. None of the truth surrounding the violence, rum-drinking or general bad life was included. Curling up against the pillows Elizabeth found the section she had tried to avoid, but intrigue caught up.

She couldn't help but laugh at some of the antics the crew of the Black Pearl had supposedly gotten up to. Elizabeth chuckled thinking of the truth behind some of the stories. The picture of Jack riding the sea turtles away from the Rum-runners Island was the final straw. The pent up anger towards how her life was turning out turned into frustration and the book was hurled across the room.

Hot angry tears threatened to overcome her again. She realised she had not cried as much as this over Jack since Thomas was born. All the anger and raw unreleased emotional pain that had built up over twenty-eight years burst through like a river broaching its banks. Elizabeth partly knew she shouldn't be angry with a man who had long since died, but she couldn't help it. She was frustrated with her younger self for falling in love with that charming rogue. Another thought bounced back saying, there would of been no Thomas if she and Jack never become one. She tried desperately to make the pain stop, but she didn't know how too. Before she had Will to turn too. Then slowly reality had sealed over the raw pain, but the wound had never fully healed. All Elizabeth wanted was someone to confide in, someone to help mend her shattered and world weary heart and soul. There was however no-one who could help her fight her way back through the grief this time. Elizabeth just hoped that Thomas would one day come back and together an understanding could be reached.

Elizabeth faintly heard footsteps running up the stairs. Whoever it was, was obviously intent on finding out the cause behind the loud crash of something solid hitting a wall. Sighing she uncurled from her position and retrieved the book. She placed it on the covered chest. Catching sight of herself in the mirror Elizabeth attempted to stop her tears. Slowly she made her way over to her washstand and poured water into the china bowl. Splashing the cool water onto her face she tried to ease the red blotchiness that had been caused by an evening of grief. Once done she sat on the side of the chest with her head in her hands. Sitting with her eyes closed she could almost be convinced a hand softly placed a comforting pressure on her shoulder before placing a light kiss on her cheek before fading away.

A cautious knock at the door heralded Sarah's arrival. 'Miss Elizabeth. I heard a noise. I wanted to check everything is alright?' her timid voice could be heard behind the bedroom door.

'Yes. Everything is as good as it ever is. I was being clumsy and not looking at what I was doing. Why don't you go and get some rest. Miss Caroline will be up bright and early again tomorrow as her father is here for a few days.' Elizabeth tried to keep the upset from her voice. All she wanted to do now was curl up into a ball and dream of warm arms comforting her in her dreams and long-lost times.

Sarah could be heard shuffling her feet along the hallway carpet as if in indecision as to whether she should do as her mistress said, or whether she should continue into the room. Eventually, to what Elizabeth thought was a lifetime she heard her maid turn away and continue her way to her own room.

Letting her breath out she prepared for bed. Looking back into the mirror briefly Elizabeth hoped she would catch a glimpse of the dark blonde girl who had once been her. A girl, turned woman who had captured the heart of several men, but in the end married someone completely out of societies understanding. Instead she saw a woman, world weary, tired with lacklustre hair and the sparkle long diminished in those brown eyes.

Thomas blindly stormed out of the house not paying any attention to his surroundings or where his destination may be. He just wanted to out run what his mother had moments ago told him. _Pirate._ That word was repeating itself over and over again in his brain. _Pirate._ There it was again. A sense of betrayal, of anger and pure adrenaline fuelled shock filling his body.Unshed emotion was barely concealed beneath his deep, dark brown eyes.

The speed he was rushing through the Portsmouth night was slowing as the shock was dissipating out of his body to be left feeling cold and confused. More slightly rational thoughts were now starting to infiltrate the young naval officers mind. Questions, explanations and curious conjecture were trying to piece together what his mother had told him.

Finally his wandering of the streets of Portsmouth led him back not that far from where he had begun. He realised he was back on the waterfront- The Hard. The street where many a sailor be they Naval, Merchant or as Thomas was now discovering potential pirate spent what little coin they had on drink, gambling and women.

He could hear the banter from some of his shipmates emanating through the open door of one of the inns. Thomas partly wanted to join them and forget the events of the past evening with copious amounts of beer and rum. However, another part of him wanted to reflect whilst sober and able to think. He decided on option two. Taking a quick look back at the inn Thomas made his way over to the only place he knew to be quiet.

Silently and barely acknowledging those who had drawn the short straw of being on watch he made his way back up the gangway of the Anson. Grabbing the shrouds on the port side of the foremast he effortlessly made his way up to the crosstrees. Gazing out over the Portsmouth skyline he could make out the rigging and masts of other vessels, the candlelight glow from taverns and houses. Making himself slightly more comfortable he sat down and leant against the mast.

Taking a deep breath Thomas decided that he should work his way through the confused jumble in his mind by attempting to answer each question logically. He decided once he had calmed down and rationalised some sense of coherent thought that he would then confront his mother.

_Am I really the son of one of the most legendary pirates that sailed? Is that why I can remember various looks and stares cast at my family and me when I was young? What am I to do now? _

The gentle wind coming up the Solent and whispering around the shrouds and ropes high up the mast where he was sitting began to make him shiver. Almost as if ghosts of the past where echoing in the very same ship.


	5. Chapter 5

This story is pure fiction and is based on the characters in the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy. Disney owns the characters and I own the others.

Memoirs of a Pirate Queen.

Chapter 5.

The memories swirled around her agitated mind. Each thought was jostling for attention. Images of when she first met Will, followed by when Jack had rescued her from the sea all those years ago. The evening's sadness and sense of loss was overwhelming her even in slumber.

Eventually her sleeping mind picked up on a memory to focus its attention upon. Thomas' birth. Elizabeth could feel the pain, the excitement and the anticipation as if it were happening now. She could visualise every line on the midwives face in front of her. This older woman cajoling the younger to push through the agony. Elizabeth smiled in her sleep as she remembered the shocked midwives expression when she had started to curse in the only way a pirate could. The remembrance of warm salty tears streaming down her red cheeks were not as the midwife suspected caused by the pain, but from grief. The child once born would officially sever the physical tie she still had to Jack.

Further memories from Thomas' birth followed. Holding the new baby in her arms. Watching him open his dark eyes and give her the most intense look she had ever received. Almost she thought looking back on it as if he intuitively knew that his real father would never see him in this world. The midwife placing Thomas in Will's arms and commenting to him that they looked alike. Will trying to look his best as a proud father.

Her mind then focused on memories of Will holding Thomas and how he was reacting to the new situation he found himself in. Elizabeth looked at her new husband and started to wonder whether the plan to marry Will to escape Port Royal had been a good idea. She watched and waited for his reaction. Finally he looked across at Elizabeth and carefully handed the sleeping baby back to her and whispered close to ear so the midwife couldn't hear 'Jack would have been proud.'

That was when Elizabeth woke with a jump. Her breath coming in gasps as she looked around the darkened bedroom. She wiped her tears away from her eyes whilst trying to focus.

_Would Jack of been proud of Thomas?_ Elizabeth pondered. Another voice echoed through her sleepy mind. _Why wouldn't he be proud of his own son?_

Realising that returning to sleep would be a while off Elizabeth crept out of her bed and placed a shawl around her shoulders. Creeping across the floorboards she made her way to the chest in the corner. She sighed as she slowly lifted the red velvet cover and gazed upon the old oak box. Inside here she thought lay her past. A past that Thomas was struggling to come to terms with. Elizabeth hadn't looked inside for years for fear of someone might walk into her room and wonder why she had a variety of items which would never normally be found in a middle-class families home.

Tomorrow, or when Thomas had calmed down and was ready she would sit down with him and go through the chest. Calmly Elizabeth stood up and replaced the cover and made her way back to bed.

Meanwhile down at the docks a man was sitting up in the crosstrees of a ship contemplating what the events of the evening meant. He looked down the mast and could make out some of the crew staggering their way back up the gangway. He stifled a laugh as he surveyed the dock from such a height. Crewman and civilian alike were attempting to act as if sober. Those next on watch, which Thomas reckoned would be midnight til four in the morning one were making their way sheepishly making their way back and trying not to rouse suspicion of the officers on board.

_What would they make of it all? _Thomas pondered. _Would he have to leave the Navy if the authorities knew he was the son of one of the most feared pirates in the world?_

The noise was getting louder as the men made their way to the f'o'castle to continue their banter. Thomas thought about making his way back down to investigate whether any of his own colleagues had made their way back onboard. The need for a drink was starting to take root in his mind. Swinging himself over the Jacobs ladder he swiftly made his way back to the deck. Silently Thomas crept off the ship. He was in no mood he decided to talk to anyone. Several jars of something strong to blank out thoughts and feelings Thomas decided were what were needed.

Just my luck he thought as he slowly walked back in the direction of his mother's house. Thomas had spied one of the quieter taverns and was about to enter. He paused Thomas thought he could hear someone calling out his name. He contemplated speeding up his stride and entering the inn, but thought he had better confront who ever it was that was hollering his name down a darkened Portsmouth street. He knew the voice; it belonged to one of his colleagues. A man he would probably call friend.

_Would I trust him with the knowledge I have learnt this evening?_ Thomas pondered as he turned round and forced a smile onto his face.

'Edward. I take it you have a good evening?' Thomas tried to keep a cheerful tone to his voice, but even he could tell it had an edge to it.

The other man stopped in front of Thomas and placing an arm around his shoulders slurred in a way only a person could after several jars of rum. 'Have been looking for you. Knew you went to check on your little one and mother, but have never known you to delay getting out on shore leave as soon as possible.'

Thomas despite the way his shore leave was going couldn't help but genuinely laugh at Edward's antics. The two men made their way into the inn Thomas had been about to enter. Having someone who could make him laugh at his feeble attempts to woo the local female population of Portsmouth made Thomas other concerns diminish from his mind.

Others joined the two men from both their ship and those they knew from other vessels. Their corner soon filled with men drinking, telling tales of adventures, singing shanties and generally enjoying being ashore. Thomas was sitting by a sailor who seemed to have been at sea for by appearances at least thirty years. Quite an impressive age Thomas thought to have survived so long out on the ocean. He wasn't really paying much attention to what this man was saying until he mentioned his time serving with the Navy in the Caribbean about the time Davy Jones was finally defeated by a Jack Sparrow.

Thomas could almost feel himself wanting to shake the man to glean information about this Jack Sparrow. Sitting opposite Thomas was Edward who noticed a change in his friends demeanour. Even in his alcohol infused haze Edward knew something had sparked apprehension in Thomas. The two men could almost be counted as close friends as by pure luck they had signed up for the King's Navy on the same day, had served on the same ships and risen from mid-shipman to lieutenant at about the same rate. Assessing the situation Edward thought it best not to challenge Thomas in the middle of a bar. He was in mood for a brawl and was rapidly reaching the point of drunken slumber.

'Well then gents I am off.' Edward decided his brain couldn't handle any more contemplation on what was troubling Thomas. He was also hoping that this would signal the end of the evening and everyone could head back to their respective ships without incident.

Thomas looked across at Edward and recognising the mans purpose of distracting Thomas from wherever his thought processes were attempting to go, although he knew not the reason. He was grateful for the small gesture. Those two words he had tried to forget over several drinks now freshly implanted again in his mind. Standing from his stool Thomas smiled and bid goodnight to those at the table.

Edward and Thomas made their way out into the street. The sudden shock of cooler night air compared to the smoky, alcohol embalmed air of the tavern hit them in a rush making them both sway. Although both would say it was due to being on land, and had nothing to do with the amount of alcohol consumed in the past few hours.

The two men parted their separate ways. Thomas realised that on his way home he had to pass the new Vice-Admirals house. He stood there and looked at the red-bricked building with its large wrought iron gates. Thomas mulled over his mothers reaction to this man earlier on in the day. Seeing this man had really frightened his mother, he had never seen that defiant look on her face when she was challenging him. As soon as this Norrington walked away he saw the look of fear mixed with grief written all over Elizabeth's face and the haunted misery in her eyes.

Tomorrow Thomas decided he would have to face finding out the truth.

To be continued……..


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone!! Just wanted to add a BIG thank you to all those who have reviewed this story.**

This story is pure fiction and is based on the characters in the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy. Disney owns the characters and I own the others.

Memoirs of a Pirate Queen.

Chapter 6.

Another day dawned bringing with it the fear of uncertainty to the Turner household. Elizabeth was feeling tired and drained after the events of the past day. Sitting in the dining room drinking tea she glanced over at her granddaughter who it seemed was unaware of the tension currently echoing through the house. Elizabeth wondered how the situation would be eventually resolved. Her heart wished that Thomas after a time of anger would see reason and would become her loving son once again. Although on the other hand her head reasoned he could turn against her and announce to the port authorities that his mother was a former pirate and become bitter and cold towards her. She also pondered on whether he would approach Norrington now he was stationed in Portsmouth. Elizabeth hoped that any small remembrance of acquaintance between her and the former Commodore would allow her to keep living in peace and quiet with her memories.

Thomas though Elizabeth knew would not hear something and then not pursue it to find the truth. A streak of determination and stubbornness inherited from her and Jack, but also having been brought up with her and Will certainly shaped the grown man he now was.

'Grand-mama. Are you alright?' an anxious Caroline asked. She had stopped eating her breakfast to watch her Grand parent. The young girl furrowed her brow in concern. She knew something was wrong, and it seemed to start after she and her Grandmother saw that Naval Officer yesterday at the dock. Something was amiss; she saw how her older relative occasionally flinched or a wave of sadness overcome her face when Caroline asked her to read her stories about the Black Pearl and its notorious Captain.

Elizabeth came back to the present moment. 'Sorry Caroline. I was just thinking. What do you think we should do today?' she tried her best to act in her usual role as a Grandmother and not a mother who appears to have messed up.

She turned around at the sound of the dining room door quietly being opened. Thomas walked in as if the sun coming through the windows was causing him great pain. So, Elizabeth pondered, you ended up doing what your father would of done and blanked the confusion out with alcohol, and now you are suffering its after effects.

Thomas was indeed suffering from the effects of copious amounts of drink and little food. His brain was he considered being attacked by lots of men with very large hammers hitting the sides of his head and the sunlight was doing nothing but blind him. He saw his mother look his way, but as yet he was in no mood to face her.

Instead he turned his attention to the only one in the room who he felt love for, his little Caroline. The young man knew he should at least be civil to his mother especially in front of his daughter and the few servants that worked in the Turner's household. Thomas looked at his mother who it seemed to him as if she had aged overnight. A moment of empathy flitted through his rum soaked brain. She is probably finding this as difficult as I am he mused.

Thomas plastered on an affectionate smile and walked round to his daughter placing a kiss on her head as he sat down.

'Papa!' Caroline greeted her father by throwing herself into his arms. Thomas winced slightly as his headache increased following the enthusiastic greeting from his daughter and the sudden attachment of an eight year old to his person.

He gently extricated himself and sat back down. Caroline was eager to enjoy every moment with her father. The young child enchanted by her Grandmothers stories and because her father worked on a ship she finally plucked up the courage to ask a question.

'Can you take me onto the ship before you leave again Papa?' Caroline innocently asked.

The tension in the room was on the increase especially after that question was raised. There battled an uneasily silence between mother and son as they both fought within themselves what would be the correct answer without potentially upsetting, or doing more damage to an already uneasy situation.

Elizabeth tried to alleviate the tension by answering. 'Perhaps your Papa will take you to the park. I am sure everyone will be busy on the ship.'

'Yes, well I am sure you remember how busy ships can be when you have limited time to restock and prepare for sea. Although the navy is at least a legitimate reason to go to a port.' Thomas bitterly snapped.

Elizabeth stood up and took a deep breath. Thankful that Caroline was in the room otherwise she would have replied to that comment with spite and that would never bring her son back. With as much of her normal tone as she could muster she spoke.

'Caroline. Please go and get ready to go out.' Elizabeth turned to walk out the room when she heard her Granddaughters reply.

'But, Grandmama- the stories you tell us. I wanted to see a real ship and imagine that I was on one of those ships from when you lived in Jamaica.' Caroline asked this in complete innocence not realising what events had been occurring between her father and grandmother.

Thomas had regretted what he said as he spoke the words. He knew it was too late to retract what had been said. Instead he whispered to Caroline to go and do as her Grandmother had asked.

'Indeed I do know how busy ships are. I was hoping that there at least would be no snide underhanded comments in front of Caroline.' With that statement Elizabeth walked out the room with as much dignity as she could muster.

Thomas sat back down. A cold wave of nausea caught up with the fact his stomach was empty and he had a large hangover. He made an effort to eat something before his insides completely rebelled and pondered how he should proceed with the new knowledge he learnt yesterday.

Elizabeth slowly made her way to her room. The comments that Thomas had made had chilled her to the bone. From what it seemed he had no intention of coming to an understanding any time soon. Walking around her room she came across the book that last night she had thrown in frustration. Like the previous evening she felt compelled to open the book. She sat looking at the artist's interpretation of what Jack Sparrow looked like.

She didn't hear the door of her room open further and a figure walk in.

Her son watched from the doorway. His mother was looking at a drawing in his daughter's book. The appearance of her features unreadable, but Thomas could feel the sorrow that hung in the air like a summers day before a thunderstorm erupted. Slowly he knelt down in front of her.

His voice seemed to catch in his throat as he watched Elizabeth 'Mother. No words at the moment can describe the confusion I feel. I apologise for my cruel words earlier. When I can better comprehend that my natural father was who you say he was, then I will try and make amends. In the meantime I think that we all should make an effort to attempt to get along. As you say, none of this Caroline's fault and I am only on leave a short time.'

Thomas made to stand up when he heard his mother quietly whisper 'thank you. It is a lot to understand. I can appreciate that.'

The young man left the room unsure on what to do. He decided that he should check on his daughter. Her bedroom door was slightly open and from his position he could hear Caroline's excitement of having her Papa home for a few days. He slowly smiled and tried to comprehend just what Will would of felt knowing the boy he raised was actually not his own. Deciding to take his morose thoughts somewhere else he walked downstairs and out into the garden.

Elizabeth had watched her only child walk through the garden. A voice broke through her thoughts. '_You and Will did well bringing him up. Probably did it better than I could._' She could hear Jack's voice as if he were standing in the same room. After a few seconds the voice returned '_Will accepted his pirate past, and am sure Thomas will do too._'

The feeling as if she were sharing her room with someone suddenly dissipated as quickly as it appeared as she heard the sound of the door opening. Her maid smiled as she walked in through the door. The young girl almost stopped in her tracks there was something that she could detect in the mistresses room, but couldn't quite place. It was almost an unearthly sensation as if there had been someone here in that very room, but that they had suddenly vanished.

'Mrs Turner. Caroline is ready to go out with you and the young Master. I know it is not my place to say, but he seems out of sorts today.' Sarah quietly spoke. She knew her mistress had days where she would look out at the sea with soundless tears washing her face.

Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly shut in an attempt to clear Jack's voice from her mind. The words the maid had said about Thomas being out of sorts brought the image she portrayed to society into action. To everyone in this city Elizabeth was expected to act the part of a widow who had never been outside of societies expectations. Turning around to reprimand the maid she looked every inch the middle class mistress running a busy household.

'Thank you for showing concern for my sons welfare Sarah, but as you say it is not your place to comment.' Elizabeth let the words sink in before continuing to speak 'now, do we know what Master Thomas was intending on doing today. I know Caroline is eager for his company.' Elizabeth tried desperately to keep an even tone to her voice with no hint of sadness to mar it.

The day ended up being quite pleasant Thomas had to agree. His hangover had worn off and the day had been warm and sunny. Thomas had never really had the chance to embrace fatherhood as he was away so much, but he could see the fascination in watching your own child grow and learn more about the world around them. He sometimes felt guilty that after Caroline's mother had died that he had never gone on to find another woman who could be more of a mother to his young daughter.

However, it seemed that his young child was not suffering from living with her Grandmother; the only thing he disapproved of was both of their enthralment with pirates. Although Thomas ruefully thought he had assumed until last night his mother liked to tell stories, not that she was a pirate in her past and that he, a Naval lieutenant was the son of one.

They were now on their way back to the house and were walking along the dockside. Thomas noticed the occasional almost wistful glance his mother cast when looking at the sea and as they walked along towards the ships moored along the harbour wall.

A pang of something he couldn't quite place flitted through his chest. He wondered whether this thought had arisen, as he had been thinking of his wife and knowing the grief that followed after her death. His mother had seen a lot and experienced so many things by the time she was the age he was now.

Thomas thought back on some of the tales she had told him as a child. He knew he had a way to go before true understanding occurred, but finally he accepted that losing the one you love could cause great pain. He couldn't comprehend what she must of gone through. To leave an area she had known, leave her husbands dead body behind, be carrying his child and flee to the other side of the world. Knowing that if caught she too could end up facing the noose once her child was born.

So wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't realise that his family had stopped walking and were talking to a man at the end of a ships gangway. A voice hailed him into the present.

'Lieutenant Turner. I do believe you have not yet introduced me to your charming family.' The captain of the Anson was standing almost in front of him and he hadn't even noticed.

Thomas attempted to smile, but it seemed to be only half-hearted. 'Sorry Sir. I was miles away. Of course.' He went on and introduced his mother and daughter. The little group spoke for a short while.

Caroline Elizabeth noted was looking excitedly up at the ship and she could see the inquisitiveness on the child's face. Finally the young girl plucked up enough courage to ask her Papa a question.

'Papa. Is that the ship you sail on?' the girl asked whilst tugging gently on his sleeve trying to get his attention.

Thomas chuckled. 'Am sure you are aware it is. You were here to meet me yesterday.' He knew exactly what she was angling for. Caroline wanted to go on board. He was aware that his mother was trying to keep a low profile, but she too was looking up at the masts and the rigging almost with a gaze of longing.

Elizabeth finally spoke. 'I think it is time to leave for home. It was nice to meet you Captain.'

Much as she wanted to see what it was like to step aboard a ship again Elizabeth wanted to get away. She had been able to keep her emotions in check most of the day, but now just looking at the impressive ship in front of her was starting to get painful. In her mind she was replaying various images from her and Jack's time on the Pearl. Those images were a combination of sad and happy times. She turned her head away briefly as she was suddenly aware of a rogue tear escaping and falling silently.

'As you wish Mrs Turner. I need your son's assistance tomorrow on a variety of matters. I have a proposal to suggest. I can see that your daughter Thomas is keen to come onboard, so why not bring her tomorrow along with your mother. The two of them can see where you work and I get to discuss matters with my lieutenant.' Captain Hennessey looked towards both Mrs Turner and Thomas for their opinion. Whilst Caroline just silently pleaded that she could come back tomorrow and step foot onboard.

Elizabeth was relieved when Thomas answered. 'Of course I will be onboard to discuss matters with you. I will leave it to the ladies discretion as to whether they want to pay a visit tomorrow. I bid you good bye Captain until tomorrow.'

On that note the family continued on their way. The emotions playing through their minds were a variety of excitement, dread, anticipation. Tomorrow Thomas decided was another day to try and understand his mother's turmoil.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys... thanks for the reviews.**

This story is pure fiction and is based on the characters in the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy. Disney owns the characters and I own the others.

Memoirs of a Pirate Queen.

Chapter 7.

A subdued trio made their slow progress home following their short time talking to the Captain of the Anson. Each member of the Turner household was deep in contemplation of their own emotions, thoughts and feelings. No one wanted to break the silence in case it broke the tension surrounding the family.

The adults both understood that to break the silence could turn into a bitter argument, of which neither wanted to occur whilst Caroline was with them.

Caroline on the other hand was astutely keeping quiet after witnessing her father and grandmother almost arguing this morning. She was desperately trying to hold her excitement contained. A chance to stand on a real ship she mused. Those stories she had read and heard were whirring around her young mind. Caroline knew all the stories of pirates and privateers. Many a day she had spent secreted in her room surrounded by stories, books and atlases piecing together where the pirates had sailed. Her knowledge of those who had led an illegal life at sea stretched as far back to Sir Francis Drake all the way up to the one most people considered as the last true pirate of the seven seas, Captain Sparrow.

At the age of eight she was becoming more perceptive of subtle changes in those people around her. Caroline although intrigued by the tales of the infamous Captain Sparrow had begun to notice a fleeting change, almost akin to sadness briefly overwhelming her grandmother.

Caroline stole a quick glance at the two adults faces and decided that now was not an opportune moment to show the hidden glee of possibly going on board a ship the next day. She decided that she would save her excitement and tell her friends if she saw them later.

The other female in the silent trio was also struggling deeply with a myriad of emotions. A mixture of fear and anticipation was running through her mind. The last time she had stepped aboard a ship had been on that crossing almost thirty years ago.

Even for any promotional ceremony involving Thomas' career at sea she had managed to avoid having to step onboard claiming that it made her feel nauseous at the thought of being on water. The first couple of times she said it Will had looked extremely puzzled and she had to explain to him it was not feeling sick due to sea-sickness, it was the remembrance of the final battle on the Pearl. The day they had captured and arrested her, Jack and the crew.

Although there was this fear of the past haunting her she like Caroline was looking forward to maybe going onboard tomorrow. To be able to be slightly closer to the sea and her Jack made the worried feeling almost worthwhile. She felt herself smile slightly when she realised that stepping aboard a naval ship to be reminded of Jack was very ironic. She knew what his reaction would be almost as if he were walking next to her and not Thomas. Slowly releasing the breath she had no idea she was holding onto Elizabeth hoped that tomorrow would bring Thomas back towards understanding what had happened in the past.

The son in question was also in his own turmoil. He had hoped to be able to continue the walk home without having to stop at the ship, although he could hardly ignore the Captain who it seemed had been making small talk with his family. He could see his mother struggling with emotions barely hidden after yesterday's events. Looking back on his times at home he now could see the reaction that briefly flickered across Elizabeth's face when telling the tales, or what he presumed were tales until very recently. He wondered whether she would attend the ship tomorrow. She had never attended any event on board as far as he could remember claiming that it made her feel ill. Now though he was starting to wonder if that had been an excuse.

Another had also had their curiosity aroused. The Anson's captain had observed the older woman with interest. There was something in her eyes he had seen many a time as a Naval captain…. fear. That look only increased when he agreed to his young Lieutenant bringing his daughter on board tomorrow. Something was bothering the woman, he was no expert on women's emotions, but what she was displaying was no fear of being near a ship, it was almost like the fear of what the navy represented. A look he had seen years ago when he had been sailing in the Caribbean on the hunt for pirates. The new Vice-Admiral had travelled on the ship and he commented on how he thought Lieutenant Turner looked familiar, but could not place him.

Captain Hennessey chuckled to himself about thinking too much on areas that held no truth. Instead he thought of how excited lieutenant Turners daughter had been on the prospect on coming aboard the ship tomorrow. That had amused him, that a girl should show an interest in ships when it was not a females place to be associated with them. A ship was a mans world- he had voiced his thoughts in what he considered an amused tone. The look of fire that blazed momentarily from Mrs Turner's eyes that the suggestion that a women's place was only on land again aroused his intrigue in her even further.

He watched the family make their way towards home. That niggling thought of what Vice-admiral Norrington had muttered a few weeks ago followed by this women's behaviour at being near a ship resurfaced. He walked towards his cabin casually glancing at the dispatch papers on his desk he went and poured himself a drink and paused and looked out the stern windows. He thought over his long years at sea. His lieutenants surname was not that uncommon, but there he had to agree with Norrington, there was something eerily familiar.

The day progressed in its usual way. Although the major difference being that instead of it being a time for the family being together each was independent in their own tasks. Caroline crept off to her room to devour more stories and sailing knowledge for the next day. She walked around her room trying to find her favourite book. Caroline could remember sitting in bed the night before reading one of her favourite stories of the Aztec gold and an undead monkey. After a few moments of looking through bookcases and cupboards her attention was swayed by another book.

Caroline's father was doing his best to maintain civility towards his mother. Earlier he had begun to empathise with some of his mothers emotions, but now he was back in what he had until very recently considered his fathers home the angry emotions began to rear their heads again.

Looking around the main family room of the house he began to wonder about his place within the Turner household. A small portrait hung above the fireplace. A scene that to most people who visited and viewed the image would think of a young, happy family. His subconscious ridiculed that notion of a happy family, but the other part of his mind was trying to argue back by saying that up until yesterday you would of agreed. Thomas stood as close as he could to the painting. His dark eyes searched for family resemblances between him and his mother, and again between him and the man who raised him. The only similarity he could see was they all had dark brown eyes, but he considered there are a lot of people in this world with brown eyes. That means nothing. Thomas stepped back from the picture and was staring at the man he had thought of as father. Some of the angry thoughts and emotions began to fade temporarily to the background as a new notion of curiosity overcame him. He began to wonder what his natural father looked like. Did he have the same untameable dark brown, to the point of being almost black hair? Thomas assumed he must have had brown eyes, but what did he look like. This thought was now taking root along with all the other questions he was now harbouring.

A noise in the hallway stopped further thoughts on Captain Sparrow's and his own appearance. Now his thoughts turned darker as he pondered on his future. Thomas began to question whether he should even be in this house. It was his father's house after all. Would Will Turner want him living here on his time ashore now the truth of his paternal heritage was known?

Thomas sat down on one of the sofas as he tried to clear his mind slightly from all the information he had learned from his mother yesterday evening. He could hear Caroline's excited voice echoing down the stairway. Probably telling one of the maids about today's events and more than likely boring the poor girl Thomas chuckled as he imagined his daughter. He smiled as he remembered Caroline's look of pleading towards him when Captain Hennessey said she could visit tomorrow. Thomas had noticed the look the Captain gave his mother. He hoped she would go tomorrow, even if it were to keep Caroline company. Thomas though could see how hard she found it being at the end of a ships gangway and could empathise if she would rather stay at home.

The woman in question had made her way to the kitchens to check that preparations for dinner were underway. Elizabeth sat down at the large oak table where she briefly closed her eyes and hoped the trembling would stop after the encounter she had just escaped from. Opening her eyes again and taking in the kitchen she tried to remember the Pearls galley and her futile attempts at cooking. She couldn't help but chuckle at some of the things they attempted to cook when docked and it was just the two of them, just her and Jack. How that galley never burnt down she would probably ever know. Usually though cooking on a ship was a very loose terminology. The first few days out of port was pleasurable, but in the Caribbean heat it never took that long for food to start going off. Lack of decent food was probably partly why it took so long to conceive Thomas in the first place. At first she had thought it a blessing. To not have to worry too much of the risks of bringing a child up on a ship, but as the months turned into years she began to get this maternal drive to give Jack a child. She never understood why she never became pregnant again. She had loved Will, but she never had this overwhelming need to give him a child. There had been a few tense times when he had accused her of deliberately not wanting his child. That was a side people didn't really see in Will…. hidden anger. At least with Jack she reasoned you knew where you stood with him all the time. Elizabeth quietly chuckled as she thought it ridiculous that she would trust a pirate more than she would trust a blacksmith turned merchant trader.

Jacquianne came into the kitchen to discuss a variety of household matters with Elizabeth. 'Mrs Turner. You are looking very pale. Perhaps we should go over these matters later?'

'No. Its fine, just remembering things from when Thomas was little.' Elizabeth tried to smile at the older woman. 'Shall we go through these before Caroline and Thomas start demanding dinner and my company.' Elizabeth continued picking up the pieces of paper the housekeeper had brought in with her.

The housekeeper watched her mistress and couldn't help but also think of when Thomas was little. Her employment into the newly married Turner household was it occurred to her years later as almost hurried. She could remember getting ready to leave her old employers and the whispers and rumours surrounding the late Governor Swann's daughter that were then going around. At the time she was thankful for the work and didn't pay much attention. However over the years she had watched her mistress with her husband and occasionally she was aware that something didn't seem right. It wasn't like the arranged marriages where there was a distance between the couple, nor was it like working for a couple that were lucky to marry for love. The Turners marriage almost seemed in between, the affection was there, but at times to Jacquianne it had seemed as if there was a third presence to the marriage.

Something had happened to this family and part of her was intrigued. Jacquianne as quick as these thoughts appeared in her mind she rapidly dismissed them. All families hold secrets. This one is know different.

To be continued……


	8. Chapter 8

This story is pure fiction and is based on the characters in the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy. Disney owns the characters and I own the others.

**Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. Enjoy, here comes chapter 8.**

Memoirs of a Pirate Queen.

Chapter 8.

Caroline was sitting on a bench in the garden. Firmly clenched in one hand was some freshly baked bread and cheese, in her other hand she held one of her greatest possessions. Her father had given it to her to play with a couple of years ago. A compass. Supposedly she thought thinking of the stories she had read there was a compass that didn't point north, but pointed to whatever you wanted most in the world. A year ago she might of believed that story, but now she was getting older she didn't necessarily believe all the stories her grandmother told her and the books she had devoured.

The stone carved seat where Caroline sat contemplating her early breakfast and whether her father really would take her to the ship was situated in a secluded area of the garden and if you listened carefully you could hear the bustle of the dock. This was both her own favourite place to sit and read, but also her grandmother could often be found out here.

Caroline could remember one day coming to sit and read and found her grandmother with tears silently running down her face. She could remember the older woman had a piece of red fabric clutched in her hand. Her grandmother seemed to come down here more since her grand-papa had died. She didn't think she had been spotted by Elizabeth and crept away to leave her in peace.

Today though there was no one else up and about in the house except for the couple of servants and the cook. Caroline had crept out her room via the kitchen. The cook had chuckled as the girl tiptoed through the kitchen and had presented her with the food and told her not to be too long.

Now Caroline was sitting on the bench breathing in the cold morning air laced with a hint of salt from the sea. Quietly eating her breakfast and watching the compass turn as she moved the box at different angles.

Back in the house the daily routine for the remaining slumbering household was starting to begin in earnest. Thomas had suffered another night's restless sleep, although not from an alcohol haze like the night before. He has been lying awake for a while and contemplating how best the situation he found himself in could be resolved with his mother. After a variety of conflicting arguments had flitted across his woozy mind he seemed to come to a decision which he hoped would not instigate further trauma on his family.

Thomas decided that as his Captain wanted him back on the Anson anyway he would return to his quarters there rather than coming back to the house. He knew it could antagonize the fragile situation between his mother and himself. On the other hand he thought she would understand the need to distance whilst his inner turmoil reigned. Thomas though knew that trying to explain his abrupt departure to his young daughter would present a greater challenge.

Hearing the sounds of the household growing louder he knew his time of loitering in bed was coming to a close. Briefly he thought of his wife and what she would of made of all this new information about his family's heritage. She might of given a rational insight into the situation, but as the quiet voice at the back of his mind suddenly whispered his wife was dead. Shouldn't he then be able to empathise with his own mother, she it would now seem had lost a husband twice over.

Thomas sighed as he felt twisting emotions taking over his mind. Slowly he rose from the soft mattress to face another day.

Across the hallway the last member of the Turner household was also contemplating the new day. Elizabeth had awoken to another sunny morning with her cheeks damp from another bout of tears caused by a dream. She silently cursed the fact of how could the sun shine so bright and cheerful when she had just awoken from one of her dreams of Jack that she didn't often get, but when she did it was heart-wrenching agony.

She tightly squeezed her eyes closed in an attempt to clear the image ingrained in her memory following her dream. Just thinking of that day made her feel physically sick and her whole body would feel as if cold ice had been thrown at her. The day of Jack's hanging. Still echoing through her mind were the last remnants of the dream: images of a man hanging from a hempen rope, a drum roll and a woman's scream. Ice-cold grief shuddered through her again and tears started to fall.

What felt like someone placing their hand on her shoulder and a whisper in her ear made her stop when the voice quietly spoke. 'Luv. Be brave. The little one needs you.' The chill that had quickly filled her room just dissipated as quickly as it had appeared.

Elizabeth thought over what she thought her long dead husband had said. He was right, she had to be there for Thomas and help him understand, but she also had her granddaughter to think about.

Caroline she mused was so like herself when she was younger. Elizabeth knew people in town and the few surviving relatives who spoke to her frowned upon the way she was bringing up her grandchild. In the space of a generation society hadn't changed all that much towards women. She had made sure Caroline received an education, and when Will was still alive they had taken Caroline with them on business trips. Elizabeth chuckled as she wondered whether this was where the child's fascination for sailing, the sea and piracy had come from.

Breakfast that morning passed without incident. However once Caroline had left the room Thomas stood and walked over to the door and closed it behind his daughter. Elizabeth's mind started to whirl as to what Thomas planned on saying or doing. She tried to muster her tough exterior from her youth, but was not sure she succeeded. A few moments passed in which the only sound that could be heard was the rhythmic ticking of the clock on the mantelpiece. Elizabeth took a deep breath in an attempt to steady her and to ease the tension.

'Thomas please understand your father and I never set out to hurt you.' She spoke raising her eyes to clearly focus on her son.

The young man in question stopped his pacing in front of the dining room windows. He briefly looked out into the sunlit garden. There was a gentle smell of flowers coming through on the breeze. Slowly he turned to face Elizabeth. He knew his mother hadn't meant any harm by saying what she said, but after his morose thoughts over the past few days it didn't take a lot for the anger and hurt to burst forth.

Ignoring the emotional pain his heart and body seemed to be experiencing he begun his words, words which he knew had the potential to hurt and never be taken away.

'Mother' Thomas took a deep breath and continued speaking 'earlier I came to a decision which I hope you can understand. My life as I had thought it has changed. There was I thinking I was the son of a merchant. Then I find out that actually my mother was branded a pirate, I was conceived on a pirate ship, I assume the Black Pearl. I know the stories. My father was one of the last pirates to roam the sea.'

Thomas stopped briefly before continuing. 'At the moment I feel as if I need a chance to collect my thoughts and think it best that I return to the Anson.'

Thomas finished his speech and tried to maintain eye contact with his mother.

A jolt of fear shot through Elizabeth as the notion that her son may never accept his new knowledge and would be lost to her forever swept over her. 'Thomas please. I can understand your logic, but remember that you have a child here.'

'I am aware of my parental responsibilities' he gave her a brief look of disdain as if implying that she had been an irresponsible parent herself. Thomas continued trying to maintain a calm demeanour 'I fully intend to see Caroline during the rest of my shore leave. I am still taking her to see the ship because if I don't I will never hear the end of it. He tried to give a half-hearted smile to the last comment.

Elizabeth could sense the underlying anger in Thomas. She wished he would talk to her, but just like Jack he could be very stubborn.

Her son resumed talking 'as I am sure you may recall Captain Hennessey wanted me back on board today. I thought it might help clear the atmosphere if I returned to the ship.' Thomas finished talking and wondered what type of response he might get from his mother.

His look softened as he suddenly thought that his mother might well be dreading going anywhere near a ship, especially a Naval one. In a quiet and more gentle tone he took Elizabeth's hand and whispered. 'Mother, if you do not wish to go to the ship with Caroline I am sure we can find someone to supervise Caroline for the duration of her visit.'

Elizabeth although hurt from some of the comments Thomas had said could sense the empathy from his final words. She squeezed his hand and looked him in the eye. 'I will go with you and Caroline to the Anson. You know how over-excited Caroline can get, and it might ease my own mind.'

With the decision made that she would go to the ship Elizabeth went about ensuring Caroline was ready and that the household was running smoothly before she could leave for a couple of hours.

**To be continued…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Humble apologies for this chapter taking so long. My muse ran away and sulked after AWE. After lots of rum and cookies its returned!!**

**Thanks to all those who read this! Let me know what you think.**

This story is pure fiction and is based on the characters in the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy. Disney owns the characters and I own the others.

Memoirs of a Pirate Queen.

Chapter 9.

Thomas walked slowly back towards his ship. The young man was barely aware of the child bouncing along excitedly beside him. He was deeply focused on how the Navy would take the information, should they find out, that he was the son of Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann.

Thomas was going over in his mind the comment his mother had said right at the start of his earth-shattering discovery. _How many men had he sailed with had known his true parents?_

On the voyage back to Portsmouth he had noticed the new Vice-Admiral spoke to him more often than he had spoken to the other junior officers, but at the time he had not really taken much notice. Putting the pieces together he began to understand the reaction his mother gave at seeing Norrington living and breathing in front of her. Thinking back over the conversations he and Norrington had held it would seem as if he were probing for details on his family. The man who condemned Thomas' father to death had been attempting polite conversation all the while knowing that Thomas was ignorant of the truth. Until now, a moment of hatred towards a man he barely knew for taking away his mothers chance of happiness.

His mother, a former pirate it would seem. A woman who longed for the sea that he could remember from his childhood. For the time the Turner family spent briefly in London each year he could picture her watching the ships dock and carry out their daily toil. At the time he assumed she was watching over his fathers business ventures, but now thinking back, she had a look of longing. A look a person of the sea feels deep within their souls to reach out and feel the wind and the roll of the sea upon the deck of a ship.

Thomas could remember pleading to go to execution dock to see a hanging one time they were in London. Remembering his mother's reaction to his pleas he now could understand, but at the time he thought she was being unfair. He could remember his father, or should he now be known as Will he briefly pondered, trying to reassure his mother and distract his young son away from the subject of what happens at a hanging.

After spending his time serving in the Navy he had seen his fair share of hangings and at the time he would of considered them equal to the crimes that person had committed. Now though he wasn't so sure. There were families left behind to cope, to grieve and find their way in the world. The stigma they would carry in society for having a member of their family hung, especially for piracy. Knowing now how close he was to being a non-entity was a very sobering notion. If his mother had not been pregnant, if his father, both of them he thought with a wry sense of humour hadn't fought for her protection he would not be here now with an eight year old daughter.

On the hand he briefly wondered how his life would of turned out if he had been born upon that notorious pirate ship. Would he be alive now, or would he too have danced the hempen jig?

Thomas looked at his child skipping along clutching her favourite book. A bolt of something akin to fear shot through as he tried to imagine never knowing your child.

Caroline seemed to have an affinity for the sea as well. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he wondered whether she too would attempt to go to sea, or find a way to be near its alluring, dangerous charms. He knew that the time had come to understand more of his mothers past. As a parent himself he could grasp the logic of trying to protect your child from harm.

The woman walking with them formally known as Elizabeth Swann, more commonly known as Mrs Turner, and for a too shorter time went by the name of Sparrow was watching the towering masts loom closer. Yesterday she had promised both her Grandchild and son that she would make the trip to the Anson. Now though her trepidation was on the increase. Visiting the dockside she could handle, but to walk back up a gangway after so long. She could feel her palms getting sweaty and her heart rate increasing. No amount of rational thoughts was helping. Elizabeth tried to keep her mind focused on Caroline, but her thoughts were running away from her. An unnatural fear was creeping up her spine as images of Norrington waiting her arrival at the Anson with an armed escort was flashing through her dazed mind.

Various excuses and reasons for her not to be walking towards a Naval ship were rapidly filling her mind. _What if Norrington had told the Anson's captain who she was?_

Elizabeth tried to act calm, but she had not been this jittery for so many years it was unnerving her. She had noticed the glance of curiosity thrown her way yesterday by Captain Hennessey. He had obviously picked up on something one of the family members had said yesterday. The man wouldn't have become captain without some knowledge of how people react to certain situations. Another thought that had passed through Elizabeth's weary mind was his age. Potentially he could have been at sea the same time as she and Jack were he appeared to be a couple of years younger that she was.

She had hardly spoken to Thomas since his decision to return to the Anson and she wasn't sure whether to break the silence or to try and initiate conversation. The look on his face at the moment spoke volumes and was the look Jack would have on his face when plotting and mulling things over. With him it was a wise idea not to interrupt his thought processes then, and Elizabeth thought it was probably the same with Thomas.

Unknown to the small group who were now visible to anyone standing on the quarterdeck of the Anson they were being observed. Captain Hennessey had been discussing matters with his sailing master and bosun and was now casually watching the dockside. So Thomas's mother accepted the invitation to bring Caroline to see the ship. A most surprising occurrence he thought as he considered her reaction the other day whilst standing near the ships side.

He pushed the thought aside as he mused on more pressing matters which needed to be discussed. Captain Hennessey watched as Lieutenant Turner ushered his mother and daughter onboard the ship.

'Lieutenant, Mrs Turner and young Miss Caroline. Welcome back onboard. Lieutenant we have matters to discuss your colleagues will be here shortly. Whilst we wait for the others to arrive why don't you all join me for a drink?' the captain was interested to see how Elizabeth would react being on a ship. He had watched the older woman walk onboard and could almost see her take a sharp intake of breath to steady herself. Something had happened in this woman's past and it was intriguing him into finding out just what had this woman of upper class society been through.

Thomas tried to check his mother was coping, but he was sure it would draw more attention to the fact that his mother looked pale and was quite clearly feeling uneasy about being in the currant situation.

The woman in question was trying to appear calm and putting all her experience she ever gained to appear ladylike. Inside her heart was pounding so loud she was surprised no one else could hear its thundering tones, her mouth was dry, she felt nauseous and was rapidly beginning to think the idea of coming onto the ship was a bad idea.

A weak smile briefly appeared on her lips as she ushered Caroline forwards towards the Captains quarters. Elizabeth resolved to get through this visit and let the tidal wave of grief and fear to hit her later in the solitude of her room.

She had noticed the warmth in Thomas's eyes briefly before he spoke with his captain. A sense of trust between her son and herself flickered with renewed optimism. Elizabeth began to think that perhaps her son would come back to her, even after his world had been torn apart and reformed in a way he never believed possible.

Elizabeth had also noticed the look of intrigue that had briefly flashed across the captain's face as she walked on board. She tried to rekindle some of her old fire from her youth and hold her head up high, but it was taking a lot of effort. She just hoped that she could get through the next few hours without breaking down.

A voice at the back of her mind inspired her to look upon her surroundings with interest as opposed to fear and trepidation. These captains' quarters appeared brighter, although probably not that much more room than she and Jack shared on the Pearl. The table they were sat at appeared to be made of oak. The wood panelling seemed freshly varnished and gave the air of this room being used more for functions than an everyday, all-purpose cabin like the one on the Pearl.

She sat down and took a sip of her tea and started to relax as she continued to compare it to the cabin she had spent only a few years sharing with her first husband. Although there were differences, there appeared similarities. The seats under the stern window. Elizabeth could remember looking out of those windows late at night whilst Jack was on watch gently rubbing her growing stomach and talking to the child inside her.

Caroline appeared almost overawed to be sitting in the captain's quarters tucking into cake and tea. The family continued to talk with the captain and left the child to her own thoughts. Finally curiosity won through her young eager mind and she spoke to the adults sitting around the table in the captain's stateroom.

'Father. Could we please go look around soon?' Caroline asked. She was aware she may be reprimanded for interrupting the conversation her father had been having, but she was too excited about being on a ship.

Captain Hennessey tried to disguise a laugh with a cough. He had never met a girl to be interested in ships and sailing. He couldn't decide whether it was her upbringing that had made her interested, or just coincidence from living in a Naval port. He was also closely watching the Grandmother. There was still that impression that she was on edge that something terrible was going to happen. Lieutenant Turner had said previously that his mother did not like being onboard ships, but he was not convinced. He was starting to think there was a darker reason as to why the elder woman was acting as she was. The captain had noticed her occasional surreptitious glance towards the heavy oak door which was currently closed.

Thomas looked across at his Captain and then his mother with an apologetic half-smile about his daughter's manners. 'Caroline. Have your manners been left at home?' He could see that she had been fidgeting in her seat for a while and was quietly impressed at how long she had sat there for. He had to admit that to a child there is only so much cake you can eat before nausea or boredom sets in. Thomas could remember going to a couple of his mother's relative's houses where he would feel restricted and bored.

'It is fine Lieutenant. I suggest that you show your daughter and mother around whilst I finish preparing for our meeting.' Captain Hennessey smiled at the young man and encouraged the family to go round the ship.

Elizabeth felt relieved to escape that room. At first she tried to take in the plush surroundings with interest and seeing if anything like this could of worked on Jack's ship. Soon though she had started to feel claustrophobic the sensation of being watched and on guard of her own behaviour was making her feel trapped. The uncertainty of whether the captain had informed Norrington that a former wanted pirate was currently partaking tea in his stateroom waged war with the heat in a stuffy cabin and the suffocating feeling was getting to her.

The need for air was now a desperate necessity and Elizabeth could of hugged Caroline for making her childish comment that had distracted the two men and allowed her an excuse to escape.

She gave what she hoped was a polite smile to the captain and not the look of someone desperate to escape an enclosed space. Holding out her hand to Caroline she quietly spoke to her granddaughter. The pair of them walked to the large oak doors.

Elizabeth noticed her hands slightly trembling as she reached for the brass door handle. She breathed a sigh of relief that Thomas reached over and opened the door before Caroline noticed the trembling fingers of her grandmother. Mother and son shared a look of shared secrets and another moment of understanding seemed to be reached.

'Thank you Thomas. Caroline and I will wait for you outside.' Elizabeth took a steadying deep breath as she ushered Caroline through the door. The older woman glanced down at the child and couldn't help but smile at the youngest face. Caroline's eyes had grown wide watching some of the sailors working aloft.

Thomas watched his mother and daughter walk towards the port side of the ship. He had been aware of his mothers rising fear in that room. Although as far as he knew Captain Hennessey didn't know who she was thirty years ago he could empathise with the fact sitting in an enclosed space on board a Naval ship must of felt terrifying.

Gently he pushed the door closed and walked back towards the table. Slowly he approached the captain who it would seem was deep in thought. Thomas only hoped that he was thinking upon the forth-coming meeting and not about his mother. The occasional curious glance towards Elizabeth had not gone entirely unnoticed by her only son.

'Sir. Do you require my assistance until the other gentlemen arrive or would it be possible to escort my mother around the ship?' Thomas assumed he would allow the latter, but thought it courteous to check.

The captain looked towards the young lieutenant. 'Of course. You may have need to escort her home once your daughter has quenched her thirst for being on a ship. Your mother seemed rather pale today.'

Thomas couldn't decide whether he was being polite over his mother's appearance or if he had picked up on something in her demeanour that he wanted to investigate. He knew his captain had been at sea a long time and had been around at the end of the East India Trading Companies bid to take over the land and sea. Thomas just hoped that his mother's identity would be safe and life could continue on.

_**To be continued…..**_


End file.
